


Unmentionables

by Arithanas



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon, Quickies, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: In London, Phryne and Mac shared things that couldn't be mentioned in polite company





	Unmentionables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DCBrierton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCBrierton/gifts).



> Many thanks to Rain and Maggs who lend me their eyes and grammatical knowledge.

The moonlight shone through the dirty glass. Elizabeth smiled at the soot that covered the inside of her windows. The silent testimony of many nights burning the midnight oil obscured the view of the Thames that rolled almost silently beneath her windowsill. Her rooms were simple, and messy, but they had the unavoidable smell of home: burned wax and old paper.

Her silent contemplation was interrupted by a shift of weight by her side. The soft rustle of silk and frills made Elizabeth smile. The other turbulent tide in her life was currently asleep, all covered in fabric and lace. With a tired grunt, Elizabeth let her weight roll to the center of the worn-out mattress and roamed her hand over Phryne’s body-hugging corselet. Her movement was rewarded with a caress to her side when Phryne lifted her stocking-clad leg to hug Elizabeth’s naked hip.

“Mac…” Phryne whispered Elizabeth’s nickname in the thin voice of a child.

Elizabeth let her mind meander through the old, sensible tirade she was used to addressing Phryne with when she heard that faint voice. The dangers of the intimate garments would be lost to her friend. Neither sense nor emotion would pierce the Honorable Phryne Fisher’s resolve when her mind was set to it.

“Sleep, Phryne,” Elizabeth advised when she felt Phryne’s warm and slightly alcoholic breath against her brassiere, which was still in place. Elizabeth couldn’t explain how she had kept the simple bandeau on after such vigorous exercise.

She cupped Phryne’s head almost without thinking, a simple movement her hands were used to doing each day in the clinic. Those hands held ailing mothers’ hands and newborn babies each day but Phryne’s head was such a luxury that Elizabeth smiled with genuine joy. Phryne’s fine and short hair ran through her fingers, lifting a cloud of perfume. To Elizabeth’s untrained nose, it smelt expensive, but her friend could afford it now.

Elizabeth felt her eyes closing and she let her chin rest upon Phryne’s head.

“I must go, Mac,” Phryne insisted, but her hand rested on Elizabeth’s bare side, her fingers plucking Elizabeth’s skin like the strings of a harp- a common post-coital tic of hers that Elizabeth learned to love so long ago.

“I know you have a new paramour and maybe he’s waiting for you now,” Elizabeth teased as she felt the caress. She wondered how many of Phryne’s lovers had felt those fingernails raising goosebumps on their skin in the dark of a quiet night. “But he will wait for you. You must rest for a few minutes more so you can leave him breathless as you always do.”

Phryne chuckled and her knee pressed against the hot spot between Elizabeth’s long shanks. The pressure was almost unbearable and Elizabeth couldn’t help herself, pushing her hips forward.

“Are you still with me?” Phryne said, and the sound of her voice was a taunt and an invitation.

“Proof of a work well done.”

“Likewise.”

Phryne bent her back with a lazy movement and her knee pressed Elizabeth’s cunt a bit more.

“How did you know?”

“I know you.”

“Clearly, but that doesn’t explain what tipped you off.”

Elizabeth smiled again. She was not about to explain how wet Phryne was when Elizabeth slid her hand between her thighs or the way her kisses had an unexpected hunger. Phryne always kissed her with intent when there was a man trying to gain her favor, as if she was fretful of suffering the loss of Elizabeth’s affection. Phryne rushed up each kiss like the supply was about to be cut off when her eye was set on a man.

There was no way Elizabeth would tell her that because Phryne was not only honorable, she was candid to a fault. They were not meant to be a pair, that was never the intention, but Elizabeth could still enjoy their secret tryst without chapter and verse about the beau of the week.

“I have a preternatural sense about your bewitching ways in action.”

“Oh, what tommyrot.” Phryne let her friend go and rolled off the bed with the same energy she did most things in her life.

“Let me have my little secrets, Phryne,” Elizabeth complained and recovered her knickers from the place her friend left vacant. They were still warm and her legs were getting cold.

“You can have them all, and mine too,” Phryne allowed and, to Elizabeth’s surprise, she bent her tiny waist and kissed Elizabeth’s lips with tenderness.

Elizabeth was surprised to feel Phryne’s breath on her lips even before the pressure of her friend’s tongue parted them. The caress made her clutch her knickers in a spasmodic reaction she was more used to feeling in different regions of her body. If Phryne were not so adamant in her intent, as in any intent of her life, Elizabeth would ask her to return to bed.

“Thank you, Mac.” Phryne breathed the words next to Elizabeth’s lips. Her perfume was making the good doctor’s head reel with delight.

“I wish this chap all the luck,” Elizabeth said and  leaned forward to touch Phryne’s lips again.

The kiss was shorter this time, less sweet but more thorough. Phryne checked the clasps of her stocking while they kissed and that made Elizabeth smile like a fool. There would never be a man who enjoyed that level of confidence from her friend.

Phryne slipped her dress over the corselet, and made use of the small mirror by the window. Elizabeth, enjoying the way the moonlight traced Phryne's body,reached for her cigarette case and lit one fag with the certainty that her friend would bag her catch that same night and without too much effort.

“I’ll let you know if he was as fortunate as you think he is,” Phryne commented as she pulled her coat closer and stole one of Elizabeth’s cigarettes.

“He doesn’t know what kind of freight train is heading his way.”

“Right as always, Mac.”

And with that, Phryne left the room. Elizabeth observed the way the smoke plumed up from the burning end of her cigarette and a smile appeared on her well-kissed lips. She was not sure what this thing was they both shared, but she enjoyed it immensely. 


End file.
